Slappy the Dummy
'Slappt the Dummy '''is a recurring antagonist in the children's horror-book series ''Goosebumps as well as the associated media that followed. He is considered one of the most popular and most evil creatures in the series, as well as being the key factor to the success of one of the series' most popular story arcs: The Night of the Living Dummy Anthology. Origin Slappy was originally created by an evil sorcerer; alongside Mr. Wood, Slappy was carved by the sorcerer out of the cursed wood of a stolen coffin. After Mr. Wood was destroyed at the end of Night of the Living Dummy, this resulted in Slappy becoming twice as evil and much, much ruder. Info Slappy takes the form of a ventriloquist dummy but is granted life and becomes evil, threatening everyone around him and becoming more of a threat as the series progressed. The only way to make him live is by saying the following incantation: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molunnu Karrano" (said to mean "You and I are one now"). Written down on a business card, he keeps the spell in his pocket. Almost every new owner reads out the spell, causing the electricity to act strange for a few seconds. Slappy keeps himself quiet, as the new owner finds out strange things are happening in the house. Furniture gets moved, things disappear and re-appear. He has a behavior of a very naughty child, or a Poltergeist. He also has the ability to change people into ventriloquist dolls with his green breath. With this breath, he also can animate other dolls and puppets. He is blown into pieces in the Goosebumps television series, in Episode 3: "Night Of The Living Dummy". Appearance As described in the books, Slappy has wavy brown hair painted atop his wooden head and freckles dotted along his cheeks. His lips are painted bright red and curl up into a sinister smile; the lower lip however, sports a chip in the corner, giving Slappy's grin an unsettling crooked appearance. His eyes are described as being a cold blue and almost lifelike in appearance. Slappy wears a dark grey, double-breasted suit, with brown leather shoes and a red bow-tie. His shirt is nothing more than a white paint application on the chest, with a collar stapled on the neck. For the television program, Slappy's appearance was altered from it's depiction in the books and the cover artwork. His head no longer appeared to be made out of wood and instead seemed to be constructed out of a plaster-like material. His now-unruly hair was painted auburn, while his freckles were removed, and his eye color changed to green. His dark grey suit was changed to a black tuxedo, with the addition of a real shirt, suspenders, and matching red bow-tie/cumberbund/boutineer combo. He is probably more comedic in the TV version as well. He will be the main villain in the Goosebumps movie set for release in October 16, 2015. Major Battles * Slappy vs. Timmy (Red Fountain) * Slappy ,Big Yellow, Larxene vs. Miele and the Winx * Slappy vs. Madeline Hatter * Slappy and Big Yellow vs. Ghoulia, Cleo, and Deuce * Slappy and Wanze vs. Loretta & Stella * Slappy vs. Timmy (Alabasta) * Slappy vs. Timmy (Ever After High) * Slappy and Demyx vs. Timmy and Riven * Slappy, Big Yellow, Dream Catcher, Lawn Gnomes, Abigail Raven and Evil Thing vs. Specialists Against Sora's Team With Xehanort as his new master, Slappy is granted powers based on his puppetry themed appearance. He is given special permission to target any children, but mostly the members of Sora's Team. Category:R.L. Stine's The Haunting Hour characters Category:Goosebumps characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Possessed objects Category:Evil vs. Evil and Good vs. Good Category:Revived characters Category:Seekers of Revenge Category:Kidnappers Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Sadistic characters Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Toys/Dolls Category:Tricksters Category:Pranksters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Corrupted characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Spies Category:Eerie (class) Yo-Kai Category:Puppets Category:Warlords Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Thieves Category:Xemnas' Gang